Jihadi John
Jihadi John (A.K.A: Mohammad Emwazi) is a terrorist of ISIS (Islamic State of Iraq and Syria). Information D.O.B: August 17,1988 P.O.B: Kuwait D.O.D: November 12, 2015 P.O.D: Al-Raqqa, Syria Cause of death: drone strike Best friend: Matt the GoAnimator Timeline Mohammad Emwazi was born in Kuwait on August 17,1988 and immigrated to the United Kingdom when he was six in 1994. He grew up in a middle class family and graduated with a degree in computer science at the University of Westminsterin in 2009. For a graduation present from his parents, he was going to Tanzania for a safari with 2 friends. When they got there, they were interrogated and denied entry. Emwazi returned home via Amsterdam. There, he was questioned by Dutch and British security services. An officer from the MI5 accused him of traveling to Somolia to join al-Shabab and put him on a terror watch list. He got home to London. Angered by his treatment, he decided to move to Kuwait to work for an IT company. Emwazi returned to London twice. The second time in June 2010, he was searched and fingerprinted the day before he was due to travel back to Kuwait. He was than prevented from returning to Kuwait. He also was prevented from returning to Saudi Arabia to teach English in 2012. Later in 2012, he managed in some way to travel to Syria and later joined ISIS. How he did this remains unclear. In 2013 he was seen water boarding Western captives with two British jihadis. On November 12, 2015 he was killed in a drone strike in Raqqa. Victims *James Foley Foley was executed on August 19th, 2014 and the video was put it on YouTube. At the end of the video, he threatened to behead Jewish-American journalist Steven Sotloff. Foley disappeared on November 22, 2012 in Northern Syria along with British journalist John Cantlie. *Steven Sotloff Sotloff was beheaded on September 2, 2014. Sotloff disappeared in Aleppo on August 4, 2013. *David Haines Haines was an aid worker and was executed on September 13, 2014. Haines disappeared in March of 2013. *Alan Henning Henning was a British taxi driver and aid worker He disappeared on December 27th, 2013. Henning was executed on October 3rd, 2014. *Peter Kassig Kassig was an American aid worker who disappeared in October of 2013. He also went by the name Abdul-Rahman Kassig. Kassig was executed on November 16, 2014 *Ghaith Muhanna The video that ended with a shot of Kassing's severed head. Jihadi John leaded unmasked militants with 18 Syrian soldiers. The video was filmed in the Syrian village of Dabiq. *Haruna Yukawa & Kenji Goto Japanese contractor Haruna Yukawa, age 42, was kidnapped in Syria sometime in August of 2014. Japanese freelance journalist Kenji Goto, age 47, was kidnapped in October of 2014 while trying to save Yukawa, In January, 2015, a threat was issued that they would be killed unless they pay a $200 million ransom and gave them 72 hours to save them. Yukawa was beheaded on January 24, 2015 and Goto got beheaded on the 31st of January. Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopaths Category:Killers Category:Muslims Category:British people Category:1988 births Category:August births Category:2015 deaths